The present invention relates to a combustion control apparatus and method for an internal combustion engine.
It is heretofore known a diesel engine fuel injection system in which a fuel injector splits injection of fuel into three separate shots at or near compression top dead center of each cylinder when it is required to promote activation of catalyst as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-320386.